The present invention relates to scroll-type signs, particularly scroll-type signs which are often used in outdoor advertising.
Scroll-type signs typically have two rollers that are rotatably mounted between spaced apart sides of a frame. The rollers rotate bi-directionally about a parallel axis to wind an information bearing signage web on one roll and to unwind the web from the other roll. Typically, scroll-type signs also have an internal source of illumination. Most scroll-type signs have one roller which is powered by an electric motor. Typically, when there are multiple signage webs, especially when advertising a price of vehicle fuel or goods at convenience stores, each price numeral will have its own signage web wound on a pair of rollers supported on a separate frame. Therefore when there are multiple numbers, multiple frames are involved.
The utilization of multiple frames in a scroll sign generates several problems. One problem is that the frames cause a breakup in the visual display of the signage and the viewer can lose a sense of visual unity in the sign. A second problem is that the multiple frames cause the display sign to be heavier. Therefore, a more rigid stand must be utilized since many scroll-type signs are placed in elevated positions. Third, utilization of multiple frames also adds to maintenance complexity and cost. The cost associated with many scroll signs is one of the major factors which discourage the utilization of scroll signs for many small retail outlets.
It is desirable to provide a scroll-type display sign, especially when there are multiple signage webs, that does not require separate frame members for each scroll roller pair associated with a given numeral or letter.
It is also desirable to provide a scroll-type display sign that is lighter than that previously available, which can be maintained and modified by operators with low technical capabilities, and can be less expensive than other scroll-type display signs currently available.
To make manifest the above-noted and other desires, a revelation of the present invention is brought forth. In a preferred embodiment the present invention provides a single multiple signage web scroll-type display sign that includes a frame with two spaced-apart ends. Connected to the frame spaced-apart ends at their extreme ends are parallel spaced, fixed first and second shafts. Each signage module has a first scroll roller rotatably mounted on the first shaft and a second scroll roller rotatably mounted on the second shaft. A signage web is connected between the first and second rollers.
A drive sprocket is torsionally affixed with the first scroll roller and rotatably mounted on the first shaft. A spring sprocket is torsionally affixed with the second scroll roller and is rotatably mounted on the second shaft. A constant force coil spring is connected to the spring sprocket by a first flexible force transmission member to tension the signage scroll. A motor driven pulley is torsionally connected with the drive sprocket by a toothed belt to turn the signage web on the first and second rollers. The motor is supported by a gear box which additionally supports the pulley and the constant force spring. Multiple signage modules can be utilized on the same common fixed shafts without the utilization of separate frames that add additional weight or width to the scroll-type display sign.
It will be apparent to those skilled in the art of other advantages of the invention as it is further revealed in the accompanying drawings and detailed description.